Equivio>Relevance is a computerized tool commercially available from Equivio which is operative to facilitate determinations of relevance e.g. to a legal case for which computerized discovery is being performed; such relevance determinations are particularly important in prioritizing review of such documents, since relevant, hence important documents can then be reviewed before less relevant, hence less important documents can be reviewed later, if at all.
Equivio>Extract is a computerized tool commercially available from Equivio (equivio.com, or 22 Hamelacha St., PO Box 11354, Rosh Haayin, 48091 Israel) for assigning keep-together values to documents thereby to generate “keep-togethers” i.e. sets of documents to be batched together.
Equivio>Near Duplicate is a computerized system commercially available from Equivio which is operative for identifying near-duplicate documents.
Relativity is a review system available via the following website: kCura.com. The system has a feature operative for generating batches of documents, of uniform size. If desired, certain pre-defined subsets of documents may be kept together in a single batch.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference. Materiality of such publications and patent documents to patentability is not conceded.